warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Dante is a Hero version of the Ultra Tank and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Twin-Linked Cannons ***Damage Type : Burst Damage ( ) ***Damage Per Round : 240,590 ( At Rank 40 ) ***Clip Size : 2 *''' ***Fire Rate : 20 ( 2 / sec ) ***Reload : 60 ( 1.5 sec ) ***Splash Area : 20 **Single Target ***Targets Ground Only ***Deals 2x Damage to Buildings ***Decent Damage to Infantry and Vehicles ***Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) '''* Note : The two shells that are fired simultaneously are systemically 1 "Round" HERO Functions *'' '' provides the following special Hero Buff : **Unbreakable - Increased Damage to All by 15%. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Ultra Tank **The Unbreakable Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles. **Qualified Units must be within Dante's personal Area of Influence to receive him Buff. ***''Dante'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Dante. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' received an Expert Level via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Sep 01, 2016. *'' '' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: Descent ( Mar 17, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Dante'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Dante'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Dante'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *''Dante'' is resistant to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. **Reduces the Shock duration by approximately 70% ( ). *''Dante'' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *'' '' is directly upgradable to the Expert version. **''Expert '' must be unlocked separately from . **A previously produced must first be Scrapped in the War Factory to allow for production of the Expert version. Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 28,846 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 45,785 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 64,024 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Dante'' was designed by the Eastern Horde. *''Dante'' represents several firsts for the Eastern Horde : **Their First Special Forces Unit **Their First Special Forces - Vehicle **Their First Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle **Their First Hero *''Dante'' is a Game Character *''Pixel Sheet Code : 178, 178.turret & 178.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Expert ) : 178.rare & 178.rare.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit to be represented by a African-American character'' - Dante **''First Hero Unit to be given a Expert version'' - ( Tie ) Dante & Jericho Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/02/16 ) - Descent - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/17/16 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! - ( Official ) - Shot & Damage Information Gallery Dante-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Descent Dante-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Dante-LargePic.png|Large Pic Dante-Expert-LargePic.png|Large Pic Expert Dante-Expert-ICON.png|Expert Icon Dante-Artwork.png|Unit Artwork Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Expert Level Available Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:A to Z Category:Tank Category:Shoot On The Move